A toi, mon amour
by Sephrecia
Summary: Wufei a sauvé Duo, et il en est mort, le pilote 02 ne comprends pas ce geste...


**A toi, mon amour…**

La guerre est finie, Oz et l'Alliance ont enfin été vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Combien d'innocents sont mort sans avoir rien fait, rien dit ? Trop, trop de gens sont mort. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons gagné la liberté, mais j'ai perdu un ami. Wufei s'est interposé entre moi et je ne sais plus quel MS. Et c'est lui qui reçut un coup fatal alors que son Gundam était déjà bien amoché. Wufei, pourquoi as tu fait ça ? J'étais préparé à la mort, je suis la Mort, c'était mon heure pas la tienne.

- Duo ? Duo tu m'entends ?

- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Question bête… Il ne répondit pas et me prit dans ses bras, ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Mon meilleur ami, il savait tout de moi. Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille, j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le pouvais pas sur l'épaule de Quatre, il avait déjà assez de peine comme ça. Je m'écartais doucement de lui, et lui fit un sourire triste qu'il me rendit du mieux qu'il put.

- On rentre prendre nos affaires ?

- Oui, on y va.

Heero aussi avait de la peine. Ca se voyait, mais qui n'aurait pas été triste dans un moment pareil ? Trowa essayait de consoler Quatre sans trop montrer d'émotions, mais même pour lui c'était impossible. Wufei est mort, il est mort pour me sauver. C'est de ma faute.

De retour à la planque les autres rangèrent leurs affaires.

- Quatre ?

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu pourrait ranger les miennes pendant que je fais celles de Wu… ?

Un sanglot m'empêchât de continuer.

- Oui vas y il y a pas de problème.

Je partis en direction de la chambre de Wufei. J'entrais dans sa dernière chambre, on était resté ici assez longtemps. Son odeur flottait dans la pièce, sur les draps, dans la penderie. Je sortis son sac de sous le lit et commença à le remplir des tuniques et autres vêtements du chinois. En rangeant le dernier tiroir, je sentis quelque chose de métallique. Je la ramenais vers moi. La boîte de son sabre. Il devait être dedans. Je l'ouvris et comme je mis attendais je vis l'arme sur du velours noir. J'en pris la poignée et commença à faire quelques mouvements. Je n'avais pas la grâce que Wufei avait quand il le maniait mais je me débrouillais pas trop mal. Pas aussi bien qu'avec un flingue ou un couteau mais ça allait.

Soudain, des bribes de souvenirs remontèrent dans mon esprit. Wufei s'entraînait au sabre torse nu, ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau, quelque mèches retombaient sur son front. J'avais passé plusieurs heures à le regarder dans l'ombre alors que les trois autres étaient partis en missions ou vaquaient à leurs occupations. Wu…pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu défendu ? Je ne comprends pas ton geste.

Quatre entra dans la pièce

- Duo, c'est bon ? On peut partir ?

Je lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Je remis le sabre à sa place et mis la boite dans le sac que je refermais. Je le pris et me dirigeait vers la porte. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour m'imprégner de cette atmosphère si particulière que créait Wufei. Une sensation de calme et d'apaisement, mais aussi de force m'envahit. Je sortis de la chambre Quatre sur les talons. Nos sacs étaient dans l'entrée. Je saisis le mien, toujours avec celui de Wufei, et sortis sans plus attendre de cette maison qui me rappelait trop de souvenirs à présent douloureux. Je mis les sacs dans le coffre, m'assis à l'arrière et attendis que les autres arrivent. Ils ne tardèrent pas. Trowa prit le volant, Heero à coté de lui et Quatre me rejoignit à l'arrière. Le trajet fut court et se passa en silence. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et primes un avion qui était réservé au nom de Quatre. A peine monté et installé je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura le vol. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avions atterrit dans un pays scandinave, la Norvège ou la Suède... Une fois sortis de l'avion j'interrogeais Quatre du regard.

- Nous sommes en Suède. Quelqu'un devrait bientôt arriver et nous conduire à l'une des maisons de ma famille.

Le silence retomba, lourd. Quatre et Trowa étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Heero regardais quelque chose qui lui seul pouvait voir… Après quelques minutes d'attente, une voiture arriva et nous conduisit à la propriété. C'était une maison plutôt simple, Quatre nous la fit visiter. Et il nous montra nos chambre respectives. Toutes chaudes et simples aux teintes pastelles du printemps. Je choisis la plus claire, celle dont les couleurs passaient d'un blanc pur à un blanc cassé. Je posais les sacs à terre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et attendis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ça, allongé, ni ce que j'attendis. Je dus m'endormir, car quand je rouvris les yeux le soleil éclairait la chambre. Je me levais et passais à la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillé je descendis à la cuisine. Ils étaient déjà levés, Quatre avait préparé le petit déjeuné et ma tasse n'attendait que moi. Je m'assis, me servis du café et pris un tranche de pain, j'allais la beurrer mais à peine avais-je commencé que je la reposais. J'avalais mon café d'une traite et retournais dans ma chambre.

Les journées passaient, silencieuses, chacun faisant le deuil de notre ami.

Un jour en fin d'après midi Quatre entra dans ma chambre.

- Duo ça va ?

- Oui… Oui ça va.

- Je vais être direct Duo…

- Hum…

- Quand Wufei est mort, j'ai ressentis la tristesse de chacun. Mais pour toi je n'ai pas ressentis que de la tristesse, il y avait aussi du désespoir. Tu l'aimais ?

Pourquoi me disait il ça ? Il voulait me voir pleurer à nouveau ?

- Bien sur que je l'aimais. Je tiens à vous. Vous êtes ma famille !

- Non Duo, je voulais dire…, est ce que tu l'aimais d'amour ?

Cette question me mit très mal à l'aise. Est ce que j'aimais Wufei ? Oui, sûrement car quand il souriait, pas un sourire railleur mais un vrai sourire, c'était rare mais ça arrivait parfois, j'étais heureux. Oui, c'est romantique à fond et je n'aime pas ça mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Je murmurais :

- Oui… Oui je l'aimais.

Il me sourit.

- Je le savais. Pourquoi ne lui as tu rien dit ?

- Parce que… Parce qu'il m'aurait rejeté, c'est Sally qu'il aimait !

- Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Je lui avais déjà demandé.

Il se leva et sur le seuil de la porte me sourit. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Et je passais toute la soirée à me poser des questions sur ce que m'avait dit Quatre. A force de me torturer l'esprit, je commençais à m'énerver. Alors autant pour évacuer ma colère que pour toucher quelque chose qui avait appartenu à la personne que j'aimais, je sortis le boîte du sabre de mon armoire. Je l'ouvris, en prenant l'arme, mes doigts agrippèrent le velours. J'essayais de le remettre correctement, mais sans succès. J'enlevais donc le morceau de tissu foncé et la mousse où était imprimée la forme du sabre. Au moment ou j'enlevais la mousse, mes doigts frôlèrent quelque chose. Ce n'était pas lisse et froid comme du métal mais plutôt granuleux. Je posais la mousse à coté de moi. Je regardais dans le fond de la boîte, il y avait des enveloppes, toutes m'étaient adressées. Je lus la première.

_Duo,_

_Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés. Et tu es exactement comme je le pensais. On m'avait fait une description de toi. On m'avais dit que tu étais plutôt beau. Mais ceux qui m'on dit ça se sont trompé. Tu n'es pas plutôt beau tu es bien plus que ça… Pour ce qui est de ton caractère… Hé bien je vois derrière tes sourires insouciants et tes gamineries, beaucoup de tristesse et de souffrances autant mentales que physiques. Je sens que tu as souffert comme les trois autres qui forment notre équipe. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu me trouble plus que Heero, Trowa et Quatre. J'ai bien le temps de répondre à cette question. Nous risquons de devoir passer du temps ensembles. J'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton ami Duo, pour te comprendre et t'aider quand tu en as besoin._

_Wufei._

Les autres lettres étaient dans cette même veine. Il m'appréciait, et ne me considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'immature qui ne pense qu'a faire ou raconter des conneries. Mais à la façon dont il me décrivait dans ses lettres, j'avais l'impression qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié. Je regardais autour de moi les enveloppes au sol. Quand j'en vis une qui n'était pas ouverte. Le papier semblait tout neuf. La lettre était datée de la veille de notre dernière mission…

_Duo, _

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose de mauvais, et ça je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux te protéger à tous prix. En fait, si je sais. Duo, je ne te le dirais sûrement jamais en face mais je t'aime. L'amitié que je ressentais pour toi, s'est peu à peu changé en amour. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire. Peut être aurais-je du… Mais j'avais peur, peur d'être rejeté. Je ne sais pas si tu lira ces lettres un jour. Et si c'est le cas, cela voudra sûrement dire que je serais mort. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé toucher à mon sabre et à sa boite.

Mes larmes coulaient à flot, il…il m'aimait ? Je lui aurait avoué mes sentiments il serait peut être encore en vie. J'essuyais les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue et je finis de lire cette lettre.

_Duo, si tu lis cette lettre, je ne veux pas que toi, et les autres me pleuriez (si ça se trouve ça ne vous à même pas effleuré l'esprit…). Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te dire ce que je ressentais alors que je suis Monsieur Courage, Justice et Honneur comme tu le dis si bien. Alors ne pleure pas, car je serais toujours avec toi, même sans que tu t'en rende compte. Je dois te laisser à présent, il est tard et nous devons partir de bonne heure demain. Duo, demain ne prends pas trop de risques, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose._

_Avec tout mon amour…_

Wufei 

Des larmes plein les yeux, je rangeais chaque lettre dans son enveloppe. Et les enveloppes dans la boite, recouvertes de la mousse et du velours. Je n'avais gardé que le première et la dernière lettre que je posaient sur mon lit. De cette façon quand Quatre viendras dans ma chambre, il comprendra mon geste. Je pris le sabre de Wufei et le flingue que j'avais gardé. Je sortis discrètement de la maison, et me dirigeais vers les bois qui entouraient la maison.

Durant mon _séjour _ici, j'avais été me balader dans le bois. Et j'avais vu un lac. Je me dirigeais dans la direction de celui-ci.

A présent je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas eu cette idée plus tôt. C'était la meilleure solution, elle me permettais de faire cesser la douleur de l'avoir perdu, et en même temps de le rejoindre.

Je m'assis sur une grosse pierre plate au bord de l'eau. Je me penchais doucement. Et la personne que je vis dans mon reflet n'était plus moi. J'avais la peau trop blanche, les joues creuses, et le regard voilé et ternit. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais, lentement je m'étais laissé mourir. Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte. Mais mon esprit, sans m'avoir demandé, avait déjà choisi cette solution. Cela se confirmait, c'était la seule échappatoire, celle qui me délivrerait de la souffrance morale et de la douleur physique. Je me redressais. Je pris l'arme blanche dans ma main droite et la portais sur mon cœur, le plat de la lame contre mon torse. De la main gauche je me saisis de mon pistolet posé à coté de moi. Je portais le canon de l'arme sur ma tempe gauche. Je défis le cran de sécurité. Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de mes joues. Une larme, suivie de plusieurs autres. Je pleurais non pas de tristesse, mais de bonheur. Ce n'était pas seulement Wufei que j'allais retrouver, mais aussi Solo, tous les gamins de la bande, Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell.

Et c'est, le visage ruisselant de larmes, mais le sourire aux lèvres que j'appuyais sur la gâchette.

Owari

(Le morceau de texte restant et la fin originale de la fic, mais mon copain m'ayant dit que ce serait mieux de tout arrêter d'un coup je la finis comme ça. Mais pour ce que ça interresse je mets la fin originale. Il faut placé le début de ce paragraphe juste après la dernière phrase.)

J'avais gardé les yeux ouvert, je voulais voir ma sœur, la Mort, arriver et lui sourire pour la remercier. Je me sentis partir en arrière. Je lâchais l'arme à feu, mais gardais la main crispée sur le sabre. Je ne sentais plus rien, plus aucune douleur, juste une délivrance. A présent complètement allongé, je fermais les yeux dans un dernier effort. Et je me répétais une dernière fois avant de sombrer en Enfer ou de monter aux Cieux.

_Wufei je t'aime…_

Owari

Note : Je tenais à dire que j'ai pleurer en écrivant cette fic. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur car quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup s'est suicidé de cette manière. Ecrire cette fic m'a permis d'_exorciser _complètement ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques années déjà. Pour ce qui ont lu jusqu'au bout je vous remercie. Et j'attends vos commentaires.

A bientôt

Kanashimi


End file.
